Jeremy Ross
Jeremy Ross is a prospective rookie quarterback in the UFFL. Biography Being born in LA to very liberal parents, Jeremy Ross has always been more comfortable with Prey species than Preds. Growing Up, Jeremy was normally picked on by Wolf, Fox and Big Cat kits for wanting to hang out with prey such as Rabbits, Sheep and Rodents. Jeremy at first was quite bothered by how such animals could treat other animals that way because of how they looked but his parents would tell him to just ignore them as they don't understand that we're all unique. As Jeremy grew up, He found himself becoming a natural athlete as he normally preformed well at his school's sports days. By the time he got to High School, He decided to try to make the school's football team and thanks to a good throwing arm and quick feet, He was able to make the cut as the team's main Quarterback. As Jeremy progressed through his High Schooling years and success started to come to the school in it's football program, He still made his stance on his preference for Prey known. Because of this, Teammates started to lose trust in him and he was eventually dumped as QB as a more popular Lion took his spot. The team would never recover during the rest of Jeremy's schooling. After that incident, Jeremy found it hard to trust predators again. When Jeremy was about to go to collage, Pred-Tech offered to give him a scholarship due to his High-School football accomplishments. But due to his new found hatred for Jock Predators, He turned down the scholarship and decided to accept a scholarship at Hollywood Hills (A collage who in recent years has had a predominantly prey-based Football system.) His years at Hollywood Hills would end up being the best in his life as he finally felt that he had the support of everyone and was finally able to taste the sensation of success without having to worry about being dropped from the team. Jeremy has put his name in the draft and is hoping to be able to help out a team that hasn't had a lot of success and hopefully has a lot of prey to build up relationships with. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? Jeremy tends to do a lot of Jogging & Running and accuracy practice with his throwing arm. While this makes him quite a mobile QB with an accurate arm, He can be knocked over quite easily. Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? Jeremy wouldn't mind going to New Zealand as it can be quite tropical and he has the ability to meet a lot of locals who happen to be prey. (Sheep and Kiwi Birds for example.) Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? He's more likely to favor Job Security if he enjoys where he's playing at. If he isn't, He'll probably go with the team who'll likely be the best fit for him that is interested in him. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Jeremy is doing quite a lot of private gym sessions in LA to keep himself healthy until the pre-season. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:Canines Category:Fox Category:Quarterbacks